It is known to use heat exchangers for cooling or warming various fluids within an internal combustion engine. For example, in the case of an automobile, it is common to have a radiator for cooling the engine coolant and one or more other heat exchangers for cooling fluids such as the engine oil, transmission oil, power steering fluid, etc. In an effort to reduce the number of heat exchangers required and the amount of plumbing required to complete multiple fluid circuits within the automobile engine, heat exchangers that are can cool/warm two different fluid streams with a single coolant stream are desirable. In certain applications where only one coolant stream is available, providing a single heat exchanger that is capable of providing cooling/warming to two different oil streams is particularly desirable.
Heat exchangers that can accommodate more than two fluids often have a more complex structure requiring multiple different heat exchanger plates that are arranged in a particular pattern in order to achieve the desired flow paths through the heat exchanger core. Heat exchangers requiring multiple different heat exchanger plates that each have a different structure/design are often associated with increased costs due to the more complex design requiring more complex tooling and manufacturing needs. Therefore, heat exchangers that can accommodate more than two fluid streams that have a less complicated overall structure and easier manufacturing process are desirable due to the ever increasing demand for more efficient manufacturing processes and products with reduced overall costs.